Medusa's Little Girl
by Princess.Kate.Gorgon
Summary: "why do you love me and why do you punish me" kate questioned Kate(oc) meets maka joins DWMA..Medusa get mad don't end very well
1. Chapter 1 The Begining

**Medusa's Little Girl**

Medusa was waiting for Kate to arrive from her mission. When Kate arrives Medusa notices she was badly injured and had failed the mission. "Failure" Medusa said to herself. Kate did not want Medusa to heal her wounds Kate wanted to be given another chance to complete her mission.

"I need to treat your wounds like it or not!" Medusa shouted. "I'm fine it's only a cut!" Kate replied. Kate fell to her knees. Medusa tried to help her up but Kate refused her help. "I told you I'm fine." said Kate. Medusa slapped Kate. Medusa picked Kate up and carried her to the Healing Room. When Kate woke up she saw Medusa sitting on the floor sobbing. "Lady Medusa ***** cough * what's wrong?" Kate questioned. Medusa didn't answer. Kate got out off bed and walk over to Medusa. "Failure Failure Failure" says Medusa while picking up a cup of Holy Water. Medusa threw the cup of holy water on Kate causing her to scream in unbearable pain. "This is your punishment for failing your mission." says Medusa coldly. "You are a witch hunter but you are part vampire witch makes you a half breed." says Medusa while flicking Holy Water on Kate. "M-my pain is your thrill is it not?" Kate questions "It is" Medusa replies

"_GET UP_" Medusa hissed at Kate. Kate stood up but didn't look Medusa in the eyes. Medusa walked over to Kate. "I love you but I have to punish you." Medusa told Kate kindly.

Medusa decided to come along with Kate on her mission. When the entered Witch Hunter Manor the where attacked Kate noticed Ruby about to stab Medusa so Kate jumped in the way of Ruby's blade. Kate fell back and Medusa caught her. "Kate why did you?" Medusa questioned the girl as she began to cry. "I d-did because my orders are to protect you so that's what I did." Kate replied. Kate gave Medusa a kiss on the cheek then she blacked out. Medusa stood up and had lost control of herself she killed everyone in the manor. Medusa notice Kate was not completely dead so Medusa picked her up and rushed home to preform a surgery that would save Kate's life.

AFTER THE SURGERY

Kate laid in her bed. Medusa sat next to her bed waiting for her to wake up. Kate opened her eyes. Medusa sighed with relief. " thank goodness" Medusa said to herself. Kate sat up and asked: Why do you love me and why do you punish me with my weakness? Medusa whispered the answer to her questions in her ear. Kate felt a flutter in her chest. Medusa took Kate's hand and walked to her bedroom. " Why are we in your bedroom Medusa-sama?" Kate questioned Medusa's vector arrows wrapped around Kate forcing her to stand still. "Nake snake cobra cobra Nake snake cobra cobra. " You should be punished. VECTOR ARROWS" Medusa's vector arrows cut Kate repeatedly. Kate had reached her climax. Kate's eyes turned red and her clothes changed into her witch hunter outfit. "I've had quite enough of you games." Kate said while summoning her Magic Staff "I created you so I know your limit." said Medusa while preparing her vector arrows.


	2. Chapter 2 The Search for Kate

Por que a mi?" Kate questions Medusa. Medusa looks at her blankly. "It means why me." Kate replies "You know that you have a 50/50 chance of surviving." Medusa says with a snake like smile. "PALARDIS I SUMMON YOU!" Kate summons palardis the snake god. "Kate you never learn do you." Medusa comments. "I learn plenty! Kate gets enraged "PALARDIS SNAKE CAGE!" Kate commands. A cage forms around Medusa but Medusa's vector arrows break it. "I suppose you have always been a failure so you should be put to death." Medusa says evily. "I was gonna be dead at Witch Hunter Manor if you hadn't saved me!" Kate runs torward Medusa. "I kept you alive out of pity" Medusa replies. Kate gets a hold of Medusa's wavelenth.

**IN MEDUSA'S SOUL **

"I understand it now. What you answer to my question was. You had said a mother punishes out of love and love is necessary." Kate says with glee

**BACK TO THE BATTLE**

Medusa stabs Kate with some Vector Arrows. "Foolish little girl did you think I was telling the truth. I wasn't to be honest I never will love such a failure unless you do better so I'm giving you one more chance." Medusa says with an evil smile. Medusa carries Kate to the sugury room.

**AFTER THE SUGURY**

Kate layed her bed thinking about what Medusa had said. "To be honest I will never love such a failure unless you do better." Kate stared at the ceiling. "one more chance to make things one more night and one time." Kate thought to herself. Medusa walked into Kate's room. "Your awake this late." Medusa asks. "I can't sleep thats all." Kate replies. Medusa walks over and holds Kate's hand. "I can stay for awhile if youl'd like." Medusa offers Kate nods in agreement. After 15 minuets Kate was fast-asleep. "I guess I can play with for a bit" Medusa thinks to herself.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Kate walks into Medusa's room "Good-Morning Medusa-sama." Kate says with a shy smile. Medusa was sound asleep. Kate walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. Medusa moans in her sleep. Medusa sits up abruptly. Kate holds Medusa's hand. "Are you OK Medusa-sama?" Kate asks sounding concerned. Medusa swats Kate's hand away. "K-kate can you please leave?" Medusa mummbles "If that would help okay.." Kate walks out the door. Kate grabs her jacket and runs out the front door. Kate hides in an ally-way. "I'm never *sob* gonna be *sob* loved by Medusa-sama. Medusa got dressed and noticed Kate was missing. "Where is she?" Medusa asked herself. Medusa ran out the door looking for Kate. Medusa finds Kate in the ally-way. "W-why don't you *****sob* love me?" Kate asks. "I do love you Kate," Medusa replies desperately. "Then why did you say: to be honest I never will love such a failure unless you do better.?" Kate asked. Medusa doesn't answer. "I didn't mean it you know." Medusa mummbles. Kate runs and hugs Medusa. Medusa returns the hug. "Let's go home." Medusa says kindly. Kate makes Medusa pancakes and cooked rabbit for breakfast. Kate went to her bedroom to finish her research for Medusa. Crona walked in Kate's room. Crona passionately kissed Kate. "Mornin Crona." kate says shyly. "Morning Kate." Crona says with excitement. Kate looks around nervously. "mmm what's wrong?" Crona asks. "It's nothing." Kate says softly. Crona leaves Kate's room. Medusa walks into Kate's room. "Are okay katie?" Medusa asks with kindness and comfort. Kate lays her head down. "Maybe if I give her a mother's touch she will listen to me more and be more sucessful." Medusa carried Kate to the Master Bedroom. Medusa pins Kate to the bed. "What are you doing?" Kate asks in confusion. "Don't struggle my dear." Medusa says with an evil smirk. Kate's breathing picks up. "What the hell!" Kate thinks to herself. Medusa twidles her fingers in Kate's hair. Kate squrims. Medusa pulls Kate's hair. Medusa gets off the bed. "What were ya trying to do ta me?" Kate asks in confusion. Kate feels a starnge pain in her soul as if something bad was gonna happen. Kate sneaks out of the Master Bedroom. Kate runs threw the forest. "I'm not gonna be a failure anymore!" Kate yells with confidence. Kate sits under a tree and begins to cry. "But I don't know how to be successful." Kate says while sobbing. Medusa notices Kate is gone. Medusa grabs Kate's jacket and goes to look for her. **THE END?!**


	3. Chapter 3 A New Start

Medusa searched for Kate but had no luck meanwhile Kate sat in an abandon warehouse. "I should just kill myself I'm useless anyway." Kate muttered. "I don't think you're useless." A girl said. "W-who's t-there." Kate stuttered. Maka stepped out of the shadows. "Who are you?" Kate asked. "My name is Maka Albarn. I'm a scythe miester at the DWMA." Maka said. "The DWMA..Death Weapon Miester Ac-ac-academy?" Kate muttered the question. Kate sat on a window ceil  
>"Maka can I ask you a favor?" Kate asked. Maka nodded "Will you help me run away from Medusa?" Kate asked. "Sure." Maka said with an assuring smile. "Can I really do this without regretting my decision?" Kate questioned herself. "Is something wrong?" Maka asked. "N-no I-Im f-f-fine." Kate stuttered. Maka pulled a mirror out of her pocket. "42-42-564 Give him a call when deaths at your door." Maka called Lord Death. "Oh I see she's running away from Medusa. Well then bring to the academy!" Lord Death said. "Yes sir." Maka said then hung up. "Do you have belongings you need to get?" Maka asked. "No." Kate said. "Going tho get them is way to risky." Kate said to herself. "Ok then lets go." Maka said cheerfully. The two soon arrived at the academy. "I have to take you to the Death Room so you can talk to Lord Death." Maka said "O-ok." Kate said. Maka and Kate walked into the Death Room. "Oh,Hello Maka and also Hello to you Kate." Lord Death said. "How did he know my name?" Kate asked herself. Lord Death handed Kate a booklet which she had to sign. "She can stay with me so you don't have to prepare a room." Maka said. "Ok thn off you go." Lord Death shooed the girls off. "W-why are so nice to me I bearly know you?" Kate asked. "Beause you're my friend." Maka said. The girls arrived at Maka and Soul's apartment. "Soul I'm home." Maka said. "Hi Maka, Soul went out with Black Star." Blair said. "Oh ok." Maka said. "Who's your friend?" Blair asked. "I'm Kate. Nice to meet you." Kate said. "Hi Kate." Blair said playfully. "I'll go get your room ready." Maka said. "Ok." Kate said. Blair sat on the sofa. "Hey Kate come sit with me." Blair said. Kate sat on the sofa netx to Blair. "This Maka girl is really nice to me." Kate said to herself. Blair stroked Kate's raven black hair. "Do you like Deaht City so far?" Blair asked. Kate shrugged. "I still need to get use to this place." Kate muttered. "Your room is ready." Maka said.<p>

**Ok guys you get to tell me what you want to happen next. Give me your seggustions in the comment section by 4/9/14.**


End file.
